


It's a Wonderful Life

by captainamergirl



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: 10 Sentences, F/M, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Riley and Shannon coulda been awesome together, the outcasts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Shannon and Riley's surprisingly happy life together in 10 sentences.
Relationships: Riley Colson/Shannon McBain





	It's a Wonderful Life

**Ethereal** \- "Is this really my life?" Shannon wondered aloud as she and Riley snuggled on the sofa watching two-year-old Simon Blake gleefully shredding the shiny packaging from his gifts by the fistfuls. "Can things really be this good? It's like I'm dreaming, you know. I never would have guessed I'd want this stuff - a husband, a kid, a mortgage, a job... But I have it all and it's... Wonderful. It's so wonderful, but when you have it this good, that's when you lose everything, right?"  
 **  
Tug** \- Riley tugged Shannon against his chest, holding her tightly, and offering her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Hey, hey, we've been through the worst that life could throw at us. Now we're at the good part and it's going to stay good if I have anything to say about it. Please don't worry."  
  
 **Phobic** \- "Okay, I'll stop; I'll stop being like all scared and paranoid something is going to take all of this away from me. It's just you and Simon are my whole world and I'd be lost without you."  
 **  
Flee** \- Riley rarely got to see the vulnerable, fragile side of his beautiful wife, and it humbled him almost beyond words. He simply took her face softly into his hands and whispered, "I swear this to you. Si and I ... We're not going anywhere. We're not running; we're not going to disappear. You're stuck with us."  
  
 **Train** \- Simon fell asleep around eight p.m., after hours spent hypnotically watching his new train zipping and choo-chooing its way around the base of the huge Douglas Fir tree Shannon had insisting on purchasing for their first Christmas in their new home. Riley gently moved to scoop up his son, pressing him carefully to his chest, as he carried him down the hall.  
  
 **Rabbit** \- Shannon watched from the doorway of the nursery as Riley tenderly tucked Simon's favorite faded old rabbit that was losing its stuffing under the covers with him, right in the crook of his arm where Simon liked it best to be. Shannon marveled that Riley was the kind of father to their son that neither he nor Shannon had ever had.  
  
 **Delightful** \- "Mmmm, that feels amazinnggg," Shannon fairly purred as awhile later, she and Riley lay in bed together, his large hands working the taut muscles at the base of her spine. That's where she always carried her stress and her worries and he knew that, and wasn't going to stop massaging her until she felt a whole lot more calm.  
 **  
Romantic** \- Shannon finally relaxed enough to be able to still his hands and draw his arms up to wrap around her waist. "I love you," she said. "I know you're used to saying it first, to being the romantic, heart-on-his-sleeve one, but I do. I love you, Riley. Thank you for this - the gift of you loving me because no one ever really has, at least not the way you do." She sighed. "And now you can call me a big old sap, but you had to know. You _had_ to know how I feel."  
 **  
Dream** \- "You are not a sap, Shan. You're perfect. Seriously, don't say otherwise because in my eyes, you are _everything,_ and somehow I'm going to convince you of how great you are. And I'm going to convince you this good life we have, the one we fought so hard for, isn't just a good dream you're going to wake up from one morning. I have those fears too, but all I need is to hold you like this, just like this, to know you're my reality. The best damn reality a guy could ask for."  
  
 **Wet** \- Shannon dabbed discreetly at her teary eyes for a moment before she moved to roll atop of him. Leaning down to kiss him, she said, "I love you, Colson. Merry Christmas, guy." He smiled brightly back up at her. "Merry Christmas, sweetheart. Merry Christmas."  
  
THE END.


End file.
